Sheamus
Sheamus 'is a member of the RAW roster as of 2009, where he is the current reigning World Heavyweight Champion, as well as one half of the current World Tag Team Champions with Drew McIntyre under the team name The Celtic Cross. Also, in 2010, Sheamus won the RAW Money in the Bank Ladder Match. Career 'The Celtic Cross & World Tag Team Champion (2009) Sheamus made his debut at the Survivor Series event in 2009 as part of the RAW brand, he competed in the WWE Championship main event Championship Scramble Match against Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Jack Swagger & Batista to determine the first WWE Champion within the series, the match was ultimately won by Triple H. At TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, Sheamus challenged for the United States Championship in a 6-Man Battle Royal, the match was won by Kane. On the January 4th edition of RAW, Sheamus won a contenders match for the United States Championship, setting up a match between Sheamus and Kane for the Royal Rumble event. The following week, The Celtic Cross (a team formed two weeks ago with Drew McIntyre) defeated The Nexus members Wade Barrett & Justin Gabriel in a contenders match for the World Tag Team Championship. On January 18th, The Celtic Cross defeated The Hart Dynasty for the World Tag Team Championship. At the Royal Rumble event, Sheamus failed to win the United States Championship from Kane. On February 1st, Sheamus competed in a qualifying match for the WWE Championship Match at Elimination Chamber, losing to Evan Bourne. At WrestleMania, The Celtic Cross faced The Hart Dynasty one last time for the World Tag Team Championship, defeating them 2-0 in a 2 out of 3 falls match to retain. On May 10th, The Celtic Cross defended their championship successfully against Demolition on RAW. On June 7th, The Celtic Cross retained their championships once again on RAW, defeating CM Punk & Kane. The United Kingdom & World Heavyweight Champion (2010) On July 12th, the team retained their championships in a match against The Legacy members Randy Orton & Cody Rhodes, taking Orton's spot in the upcoming Money in the Bank Ladder Match, whilst claiming one of the final two spots as well. At the event, Sheamus won the Money in the Bank briefcase, which he cashed-in on newly crowned World Heavyweight Champion, Jack Swagger, after Swagger was attacked by Ezekiel Jackson who had just returned from injury, Sheamus went on to defeat Swagger and win his first world championship. The following night on RAW, Swagger's partner William Regal turned on him, aligning himself with The Celtic Cross and creating the faction The United Kingdom, as they defeated Swagger three-on-one. At SummerSlam, Sheamus was originally scheduled to defend his championship against Batista, however, Mr. McMahon came out and announced that Sheamus had to pay his dues after getting involved with SmackDown. This led to the match being changed to a championship scramble which also featured Ezekiel Jackson, Kevin Nash and Mr. McMahon himself, with Sheamus targetting McMahon, Sheamus retained the championship. Championships and Accomplishments * World Heavyweight Championship (1-time) - current * World Tag Team Championship (1-time) - with Drew McIntyre - current * 2010 RAW Money in the Bank Winner Category:Superstars